You Know You Love Me
by Katralissakitty
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Loki is teasing Hawkeye about the incident that occurred shortly after putting him under a mind spell.


*Note* Neither of these characters are gay. Loki is just picking on Hawkeye for what he did while he was under Loki's spell. The spell effected him a little more than it was supposed to.

**"You Know You Love Me"**

Hawkeye entered the dining room. Loki was sitting at the far end of the huge table, reading, and holding a small glass of wine.

"Hello darling," the dark-haired God murmured without looking up from the book. Clint raised his brow in confusion. "Darling?"

The God chuckled. "Yes. That is what you called me, is it not? When I ordered you to attack the Helicarrier? I do recall Your response being, 'Of course darling. Anything for you baby'," he said mockingly. Clint's cheeks burned. He did his best to hide his embarrassment.

"I, don't, remember that..." he muttered. Loki took a small sip from the glass. "Do not deny it. You were in love with me," he teased. Hawkeye was seething. He hated Loki. He had played with his mind, making him do and say things he never would have. Clint wanted nothing more than to cut out Loki's silver tongue, and eat it raw.

"No I wasn't," he said firmly, trying not to remember the following actions during that incident. Loki grinned mischievously. He took his eyes off the book, and aimed them at Clint.

"You then kissed me. Open mouthed. And, I think I felt tongue..." he snickered. Clint grew furious. "Stop! I was under, a mind spell okay?! I didn't know what I was doing," he shouted. Loki grinned from ear to ear. His blue eyes pierced Clint's brown, looking straight into his soul. It unnerved him.

"Oh, it sure felt like you did. That was the best kiss of my 2,000 years of living," he moaned, still grinning. Clint looked away, infuriated.

"You can't deny it," Loki toyed, feeding off of Clint's anger. Why? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Of course he couldn't. It was Loki. When could he ever just leave something alone? Clint tried to find a way to put the blame on the mischievous God.

"You kissed me back," he jabbed. Loki laughed. "Of course I did. Who wouldn't?" Loki waited for him to fire back. Anticipating his reaction. Clint thought for a moment. He wondered if there was any way he could win this.

"You're the one who put the spell on me," he suggested. Loki stared at him, intently. Clint became uncomfortable.

"I put you under a spell, that would make you obey me, and nothing more. The rest was your doing," Loki pointed out, still grinning. Clint decided he couldn't win.

"Alright. Fine. Yes, I was in love with you. I think the spell had some extra effects on me," he admitted. Regretting it as soon as the words escaped his lips. He scratched the back of his neck, nervous.

"I see. Well, if you did have any feelings about me before the spell, they would have been magnified," Loki suggested, mischievously. Those blue eyes, so intense...

"I didn't, *sighs*. Yes, I thought you were, well, attractive," he admitted. There was no way he could lie about that. He'd honestly thought Loki was a woman when he saw him from behind, but even after he turned out to be a man, he was still, very attractive.

"Oooh! So you did. Honestly Barton, I am very flattered," Loki stated sarcastically.

"But it was a VERY minor feeling," Clint tried to cover it up. Loki of course, wasn't buying it.

"Oh, was it? Need I remind you, that not only did you open mouth kiss me, but you then pushed me into the wall, and began to touch me all over, saying, 'oh, baby, where have you been all my life?' " Clint pulled out a pocket knife, and flipped the blade open.

"You said those feelings were magnified! That's what happened. I didn't, and wouldn't have EVER gone any farther than that," he shouted, ready to throw the knife into Loki's eye. The God snickered.

"If you say so. And, if you wish not for Natasha to obtain knowledge of this situation, you should put that knife down," he advised calmly. Clint hesitated, but set the knife on the table anyways. Loki smiled. He knew Clint hated him, and he loved it. He seemed to love angering people. And that made Clint hate him even more.

He stormed out of the room. Loki's mischievous laughter echoed down the hall after him.


End file.
